1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to golf training apparatus, and, more particularly, to training apparatus for the placement of a golfer's feet for the proper stance for driving, pitching, and putting.
2. Background Of The Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,683 (Shapiro) discloses a golf practice mat for practicing indoors or outdoors. Guide lines on the mat may be used for alignment purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,688 (Gevertz) discloses a golf putting aid in the form of sheet member with parallel lines on it and with markings on it for aiding the user for ball and blade location. Distance indicia are also marked on the sheet member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,523 (Boldt) discloses golf training apparatus for aiding a golfer to develop a proper swing. The apparatus includes mechanical elements secured to the user and to the user's golf club for training purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,811 (Lees) discloses a golf training device which includes a frame with locating elements for locating the ball. The apparatus includes a framework having a particular surface and locating elements on the framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,950 (Hyotlaine) discloses a golfer's stance gauge for training a golfer to have a proper stance for addressing a ball. Mechanical elements which are adjustable relative to each other are included.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,315 (Lawlor) discloses a golf swing training apparatus including a pair of guide rails mounted on a base. The guide rails are adjustable for the individual user. Indicia are also located on the base for the user's reference purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,501 (O'Donnell) discloses another type of golf swing practice apparatus. The apparatus includes two plates or pads adjustably spaced apart and with adjustable elements on the pads for training the golfer. The apparatus also includes electronic elements for providing information to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,810 (Lorang) discloses golf training apparatus including a board with positions noted for a user's feet and with positions noted for ball placement for different types of swings or shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,231 (Merkle et al) discloses golf swing training apparatus including a frame with movable elements on the frame for the user's feet and for ball placement for different kinds of swings or shots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,875 (Miller) discloses a golf training aid including a frame having telescoping rails and adjustable side rails defining a foldable putting training aid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,674 discloses golf stance and swing training apparatus including frame members adjustable relative to each other for training a golfer for different types of swings and stances. The frame includes base members and a linear bar which extends upwardly and at an angle for providing a proper angle for swinging to a desired target and for other related purposes.
Several of the above described patents make mention of their ability to be folded or compacted to enable them to be carried by a user, as in a golf club bag. However, most of the apparatus discussed above are rather large and consequently cannot be conveniently carried by a user. Rather, they are located in a relatively permanent location or else are designed to be used in a home or office environment, but not on a golf course or on a driving range.
The apparatus of the present invention is able to be used and easily carried by a golfer and is relatively simple in both structure and use, and at the same time is versatile for training a golfer in at least three ways. The three ways include training for stance, for pitching, and for putting. Moreover, the apparatus may be used by both right-handed and left-handed golfers.